Real To Me
by Kt luvs
Summary: SongficTroy's a professional singer. gabriella is always left at home with their children. she cant cope so she gives him devorce papers. will he sign them? R&R tng


**Real ****to Me**

**Hey, me again. This has been on my mind for a ****while now so; I thought I'd do it today. Warning, this may suck! A lot!**

**Summary- Troy is a professional singer so; he's always away doing concerts. Gabriella is always left at her home with their 4 children. Alex- 15. Mai- 12. Nikki- 8 and Josh who is 3. (Both Troy and Gabi are 33) Gabriella has filed for divorce from Troy because she cannot continue raising her children on her own. But, will Troy be willing to sign the papers?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but, the idea. **

Troy walked out on stage. Another concert, another day without them. Without his family. Moving into the centre of the stage his eyes scan the audience and he grins broadly at everyone. A grin that is actually covering turmoil and pain in his life. A pain that he actually caused.

How could he have been so stupid? She left college to follow him to New York so; he could pursue his singing dream. Once there she found out she was pregnant. They had there beautiful baby boy and were happy. Then, he proposed and as soon as Alex turned two, they got married; at the age of 20. By the time Alex was 3, they had another baby: Mai. As soon as Mai turned one Troy finally hit the 'big time'. She was so happy for him…to begin with. But, as soon as he became bigger, the world tours started. He begged her to join him traveling the world but, the kids were too young she said and…she was pregnant once again. Both parents were ecstatic about the new edition but, when it was time for her to give birth. She was in New York and he was in Tokyo or Beijing. He missed his second daughter's birth. It took a lot of groveling for her to forgive him. Sure, she was happy to have had her baby but, having her mom and his mom there in the delivery room with her wasn't exactly the same as having her husband, the father of her baby there. Later on in his hectic career Gabriella was once again pregnant. At least this time Troy was there at the birth. But, around one month after the birth…he was gone once again.

"Hey everyone!" Troy shouted down his microphone. The crowd went wild at the sound of his voice and seeing him. "I'm going to sing a very special song for you all tonight! And it just so happens to be my new single! So, enjoy! This is…Real to Me."

The band began playing and Troy situated himself on a stool placed in the centre of the stage for him.

**Showbiz dinners and free champagne  
Men in suits who think they know it all  
No one knows me, but they know my name  
That's not real to me **

He loved this song. It was completely different to all his others and that meant something. It was also written by him with no ones help at all. In the end he found it quite easy to write his feelings down and turn it into a song.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Brie." Troy whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's small frame. _

"_Hey yourself," she replied as she kissed him passionately. They hadn't seen each other for over two months. _

_They both turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. _

"_Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Bolton but Troy, we have the competition winner for you." Troy's manager interrupted. Gabriella shook her head sadly as Troy nodded and smiled at her apologetically as he walked out. She couldn't believe it. _

"_Hi Troy!" exclaimed Ashley, the competition winner. _

"_Hey!" Troy said as she shook the young girl's hand. "So, before you ask me any questions, I have one for you." The little girl nodded her head. "Well, how did you know when my birthday was? And well done or getting it right!" _

"_I'm like your biggest fan!" she exclaimed. "I know everything about you!" _

_Troy smiled falsely. She says she knew him…when, right now, he didn't even know himself. _

_End… _

**Hotel lobby to the aeroplane  
Another country but they start to look the same  
Watch the world behind a windowpane  
That's not real to me**

Troy sighed once again; without any of the crowd noticing. Since Gabriella had sent him those papers he hadn't been able to think straight. He thought about everything in that rude letter she had sent with the papers. How she mentioned about the fact he was only ever on a plane, going to country to country.

Everything didn't seem right to him. He thought he was doing a good thing but, everything he wanted seemed to be pointless. Seemed to be worthless to him because he was now losing the one thing in his life that meant everything to him. He thought that if he pursued his career he would be able to give her everything she ever wanted but, she already had everything she wanted. She had him and her children. But now, he had lost her.

His eyes scanned the crowd once again and a genuine smile covered his face this time. In one of the balconies were his children. Singing and dancing along to his song. Even, Alex who swore he would never be caught singing and dancing to one of his father's songs. His smile got broader as he saw his younger children smiling and waving at him. But, his smile faltered when he didn't see Gabriella.

**When I see my babies run  
When all the madness has really gone  
I raise my family and live in peace  
Now that's what's real to me, real to me**

Smiling he finally realized what he wanted from his life. He had made up his mind. This would be the last concert by Troy Bolton! He would quit his life and get the one he had missed out on. He would try and get his wife back.

**Dying flowers in a dressing room  
A dangerous time to let your head make up its own mind  
Got me thinking 'bout the spirits flown  
That's not real to me**

Troy stood up from his stool and began walking across the front of the stage.

Back in the lounge, placed behind the stage Gabriella's fingers traced the TV which showed Troy on the stage. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she thought about what she was doing. She knew she was doing the right thing by divorcing him but, what about her children? They didn't know yet and she wasn't sure how they would take it. She knew that Alex; being the eldest would probably agree and understand what she was doing. Mai would be upset but, would eventually get over it as long as her 'daddy' was always there. Nikki wouldn't understand. She would probably cry and run for her father and never let him go. Gabriella knew it would be hard for her because Troy would agree to the children staying with her but; Nikki was a daddy's girl through and through. Then there was Josh. Gabriella wasn't sure how he would react but, she knew it wouldn't be good.

More tears fell as the camera switched to her children in their private booth. Troy was pointing and singing directly to them.

Was she doing the right thing?

**When I see my babies run  
When all the madness has really gone  
I raise my family and live in peace  
Now that's what's real to me**

Gabriella quickly drank the glass of champagne she was holding. A few more tears fell from her eyes once again and she hurriedly wiped them away.

Gabriella knew that Troy loved her more than anything and would do anything to have her and his children as a family.

But, she had no idea what he was about to do…

**Picnics in the garden  
And the children, they can play  
The first day of the summer  
And I laze here all the day  
And we'll invite the family 'round  
And drink some English tea  
Then I raise up my finger  
And watch football on TV**

**Yeah  
Oooh**

**Now that's what's real to me**

**When I see my babies run  
When all the madness has really gone  
I raise my family and live in peace  
Now that's what's real to me  
That's what's real to me, real to me**

**Wake up, You might be dreaming  
Wake up, You might be dreaming now**

Troy finished his song to a standing ovation. His children clapped and 'whooped' louder than anyone.

"Thank you! I have one more thing to say before I leave!" Troy said. Everyone in the crowd became silent. "This…this is going to be my last concert," Gabriella choked on the drink she was slowly sipping. "I'm afraid to say that, I want to take a break out of my career coz rite now, my family is all that matters to me. And it's because I love them so damn much I have to do this! I'll be giving a press conference next week! Thanks to you all! You've been great throughout the years! Peace and love!"

Troy walked off stage holding his head held high. He was immediately bombarded with questions from everyone of his managerial team. But, he shook them all off and went into the lounge where the party was already beginning.

Troy stopped in the doorway and watched as Gabriella talked gently to their children. Alex saw his father and pointed at him and the little ones ran to their father.

"Daddy!" Josh shouted as he jumped on his father.

"Get off he's mine!" whined Nikki. Troy chuckled and lifted her up as well. One safely held in each arm. Troy walked them over to where the rest of the family was standing. Gabriella reached out her arms for her son and Josh climbed from his father to his mother.

Gabriella put her forehead to her son as he giggled. Troy watched as he realized how perfect a mother she was.

Gabriella placed Josh down. "I'm gonna go get some air, you guys going to be ok?" she asked to her children. Avoiding Troy's gaze.

"Mom, dad's here and it's a party. We'll be fine." Alex shook his head at his mother as she nodded and left. "I know dad."

"Know what?" Troy asked as he played with Nikki.

"The divorce." Troy looked up at his eldest son. He nodded for him to continue. "Did you quit for that dad? For mom?"

"Of course, I love your mother and I would do anything to win her back and for her to love me again." Alex smiled slightly at the sad, miserable look his father wore.

"She still does love you dad. She never stopped. Go after her dad. Hold her, love her." Troy smiled at how grown up his son was.

Troy began walking out to the balcony. He smiled as he saw Gabriella's hair blowing in the wind; she looked content yet…upset.

"Nice night." He said standing next to her.

"Yeah." She whispered taking a quick glance at him. "Troy, I need those papers." She whispered again.

"I'm not signing them." He said strong. She turned to him and sighed.

"Troy just give me the god damned papers! I can't take it anymore. I can't live like this! It's over!" She stared at him tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I love you! I love you Gabriella! I'm not signing them! I'm not losing you!" he shouted. She backed away a few steps.

"I don't love you anymore!" she whispered once again.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that!" he said, his hands holding onto her upper arms.

She looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. "I can't." she whispered once again, barely audible this time.

"Tell me you love me." He said leaning down to her lips.

"I love you!" she said as her lips connected with his. When they pulled apart she put her forehead to his.

"Shall we go home?" he asked. He grinned seeing her grin.

"Yeah…our home!" she giggled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Josh called as he waddled towards his hugging parents.

"Hey baby," Gabriella cooed. She lifted him up. "So, no more singing sensation?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Nah back to Basketball boy I think…or family guy. I like that one better." He leant down and kissed her again. Josh giggled at his parents. Just then the other 3 children came over.

"Come on kids we're going home." Gabriella said.

"We're as in everyone?" Mai asked.

Troy nodded blissfully. "Everyone." Everyone grinned. "I love you guys!"

"Urghh dad, don't go all soft on us." Alex said as he stepped away from his father.

"Shut up!" Troy chuckled. "Let's go home guys. Let's have a nice family dinner." Everyone nodded as Troy and Gabriella linked fingers. "That's what's real to me." He whispered so no one heard…but Gabriella smiled; she heard.

**Well…? I'm not sure…**

**Anyway R&R!!!**

**Lyl guys!**


End file.
